Love Toboggan
"Love Toboggan" is the 32nd episode in the first season of Milo Murphy's Law. It aired on September 29, 2017. Sara is so nervous about her date with Neal from the comic shop that she's not even sure if it's even a date. But she at least feels safe to hang out with him when Milo and his friends visit Bluster Mountain to go skiing. Things change quite a bit when the ski resort's toboggan chute breaks loose as the three ride one. Plot Sara and Brigette are in the kitchen when Sara learns her father and brother are skiing with their friends. Sara tells her mother she is meeting her crush, "Neal from the comic shop", for lunch and is not sure if it is a date or not. Milo, Martin, Zack, and Melissa enjoy their time skiing, even with Murphy's Law, until their toboggan goes haywire and they head to town. Meanwhile, Sara meets Neal for lunch at a diner and is still not sure if it's a date or not. They then head to a comic store where Milo and company crash into them. The toboggan becomes jet-propelled after the shop's boiler falls onto it. Along the ride, Neil asks Sara if this is a date or not, much to her joy and relief. After Diogee disconnects the boiler from the sled, Milo and his friends leave the two alone. Back home, Brigette's blueprints are destroyed by the boiler. Transcript Songs *Toboggan of Love Diogee, Go Home! Gallery Notes International Airings *March 3, 2018 (Hungary)https://www.gyerek-vilag.tk/2018/02/a-disney-csatorna-marciusi-ujdonsagai.html *March 14, 2019 (Ukraine, PlusPlus) Trivia *A toboggan is a kind of sled. *Sara wears a hazmat suit to protect herself again. ("The Doctor Zone Files") *While Sara was talking to Neal, there were imaginary versions of her with different cosplay costumes: **Dr. Zone **Time Ape **A dragon **A fairy **A knight **A sorcerer *Sara became a fan of Doctor Zone in the fourth grade when her father was watching the program. She learned to reconize the theme song by its first notes and ashed into the living room whenever it started to play. She also once asked her mom if she could change her name to "Time Ape", and her mom said "No". *Milo and Martin consider concrete the worst invention in the history of mankind. *Greg Cipes provides the voice for the comic shop cashier. *This marks Neal's only appearance in Season 1. *Fifth episode to not show Milo's classic outfit ("Smooth Opera-tor", "School Dance", and "Some Like it Yacht"). *This is the second episode to feature an original song sung by Weird Al Allusions *''Phineas and Ferb'' - "Toboggan of Love" is a parody of "Boat of Romance", from the episode "That Sinking Feeling". It is performed by"Weird Al" Yankovic, who is famous for performing parodies of popular songs. *''The Love Boat'' - The song is a parody of the show's intro. Errors *When first seen Milo and Melissa have modern skis, i.e.; swept and curved at both ends. However, when Milo gives the replacement ski to Melissa, both his and her skis are different than other scenes in that the tips are pointed and the tails are flat and square. *Part of Sergio McGuinness' placard blacks out part of his name and the date when Sergio tells his dead father he broke the land speed record. *When Milo, Melissa, Zack, Neal, and Sara are on the toboggan in the boiler room of the comic book shop, Melissa's toque disappears. It reappears again once they rocket out of the building. Cast and Characters *Al Yankovic as Milo Murphy *Mekai Curtis as Zack Underwood *Sabrina Carpenter as Melissa Chase *Kate Micucci as Sara Murphy *Maulik Pancholy as Neal *Diedrich Bader Martin Murphy *Pamela Adlon as Brigette Murphy, Lizzy *Dee Bradley Baker as Diogee *Scott Peterson as Scott *Dan Povenmire as Vinnie Dakota *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Balthazar Cavendish *Sergio McGuinness References vi:Love Toboggan Category:L